


Frozen Lies

by Icechild



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Whump, Barry is a bad liar, Barry is pure, Caitlin freezes Barry, Established Relationship, Hurt Barry, Hurt Flash, Hurt/Comfort, I REGRET NOTHING, I'm a terrible person, Lies, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 Attack on Gorilla City, Protective Julian, Season 3, Self Sacrifice, Sorry Not Sorry, Team is family, enjoy this feel build, everyone is blind, good boyfriends, this was meant to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icechild/pseuds/Icechild
Summary: Does anyone else think Barry was lying when he said he was okay after Caitlin froze him so he'd die? Anyone else wish it had been more dramatic? No? Just me? Okay. It's what you think it is, I love to hurt my child.





	Frozen Lies

There was only one way out of the cells, one way and they all knew, one of them had to die. So when Grood came back to see his prisoners he found Barry Allen, The Flash, lying on the ground in his cell. His skin blue and cold to the touch. He dragged the lifeless body out and tossed him like an old doll in the pile of bones in the corner with the rest of the previous prisoners who had perished. Grood continued out of the room to god only knows where and everyone moved to the bars to watch what happened, Harry speaking first.

"He's gone Barry, Grood is gone."

They waited. Barry was just laying there and they were afraid of the worst before they saw him begin to vibrate. The color oh so slowly returning to his skin before he gasped out and his body jolted. Every sound came out strained as he pushed himself up to his knees shaking and breathing hard, everyone seeming to miss the way he swayed on his feet.

"Allen, Allen are you alright mate?" Julian was watching his boyfriend with concern. Cold was a huge problem for speedsters, they need warmth and they take in so much oxygen. Barry had just been frozen and wasn't breathing.

"Yeah....Yeah I'm good...." He sounded distant, no one noticed. Or at least that's what he thought.

"I didn't freeze you too much did I?" Caitlin didn't like the plan one bit but it was their only hope. It was either this or actually killing one of them.

"No..."

"Alright then hurry up and get us out of here."

Barry looked around quickly seeing the lever and going over grabbing it and dragging it with as much force as he had in him to pull it open. All the cages opened and everyone came out to Barry, his eyes were closed as he knelt on the ground breathing hard. Julian took the lead and grabbed his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

He didn't speak just nodded his head and stood on shaky legs. The other's were noticing now.

"Barry,"

"We don't have time. We need to leave before they realize this was an escape." Barry took the lead again. He always did this, he always covered up his wounds to protect other people.

Everyone grabbed to each other and in a flash they were out in the woods of earth two. Everyone looked around scared before they heard the sounds of the gorillas.

"Looks like they realized."

"We need to make a breach and get out of here."

Cisco nodded along to Harry's comment and opened the breach looking at his best friend and the way he shivered in the warm air, not a good sign.  But of course, Barry being Barry, he made everyone else go before he would cross into the breach. They dove through at the last second.

* * *

When they got back to Star Labs everyone was waiting for them. Seeing each one of them jump out in accord and joy lighting their faces that everyone had made it back safely until Barry came through. The second his feet hit the ground his knees gave out letting him fall. He was shaking and pale. Joe everyone stopped to see what was happening to their favorite speedster. Julian grabbed onto Barry before he could fall face first into the floor and pulled him to his chest. His eyes where fluttering and his breathing was slow and ragged. Caitlin was next to react as she went full on doctor mode. She felt his pulse and realized the lower pulse, not dangerous, not for normal people at least, for a speedster, this was much too low for comfort. She noted his paler and the clamminess of his skin and thought for a moment before piecing it together. 

"He's in shock."

"What?" Everyone in the room was confused.

"He must not have warmed up the whole way. The temperature adjustment being so abrupt and his lack of oxygen, combined with the amount of stress his body has been under and the fact that he ran all of us the whole way out into the woods. How didn't we see the signs of it earlier. He was swaying on his feet and hardly stood after getting us out of the cages."

"What do we do?"

"Julian can you carry him up to my lab? Keep him awake we need to get him warmed up and get some nutrients in him. Then his metabolism should take over and heal him the rest of the way."

With one look to the rest of them people went running to set up her lab and get what she could need ready for Barry's arrival. Julian looked down at Barry in his arms in time to see his eyes slide shut. He shook him gently in his arms, he knew what shock could do to someone, it was a stealthy killer, if Barry fell asleep he might not wake up.

"Stay with me mate...I'm not loosing you here..not like this."

"J-julian?......"

Oh thank god he was responsive. "I'm here...I'm right here..I'm going to take you up to the medical room alright?...Caitlin's going to warm you up and get food in you."

"H-How'd we get here?...."

Wait, what? "What do you mean?"

"W-when did we....get back home?...."

"You don't remember? Barry you got us here."

"Oh....That's good..." His words were slurring and quiet and Julian quickly checked his pulse again, this time it was too low for a normal person, much much too slow for any speedster to survive. "A-at least...you're safe...i-it wasn't for nothing....."

His eyes closed again. Julian shook him and patted his face to make him wake up yelling his name before immediately lifting him and sprinting as fast as his legs would carry him towards the med area. If there was ever a time he wished he had Barry's super speed it was now. He got there and Joe and Cisco helped to lay Barry on the bed. Caitlin was placing monitors on him before anything else.

It was a flatline. Nothing. No beat. No life. No more smiles. No more bright hazel eyes crinkling up as he laughs. No more banter while in the lab at work. No more shocks when they hug. No more Barry. No more joy. No more anything. In the very same moment Caitlin backed away from the bed, letting her tears slip as she realized she couldn't bring him back. In the same moment that everyone in the room let their tears fall and turn to sobs as they realized their, friend, brother, son, lover, was gone, Julian felt himself die as well.


End file.
